Melody of Music
by Karii Aoi
Summary: I knew that this is the best for you,leave me here..and go away from me..don't ever come back,even if i still love you,This is the best way of keeping you safe..Satoshi said,tears are ready to fall from his eyes,as he watch the girl of his life..walk away
1. Falling Leaves

well,my first fanfic here!(DN ANGEL)hope that this is alright with you,don't forget to review..please..I don't need so much reviews,but please tell me,was it good or bad? 

I'm not that good on English.gomen

* * *

**Falling Leaves**

* * *

**I**t is a fine day in azumano middle school,the sky is fine, and the sun is bright. middle.There was a girl seating near the school gate. 

"Where is she now?" Said the girl, looking to her wrist watch

Suddenly..

"ohh,sorry riku!"she bows politely and apologizing to her

"Hmm,why.are.you.LATE?!"She said slowly and Emphasizing the word late with hands on her waist

"ritsuko needs my help for the research"she said frowning

"yeah,alright,alright"let's go home,you need to practicefor the show tomorrow night

"yes,sure"she retorted _Practice, Practice,Practice! I hate my life!all I was doing is sing sing and sing all my life!and my manager is my own sister riku!yeah,I'm only 14,and in my early age I already have my own responsibilities!why on earth!?me??the only me?Risa harada??,well I came from America.but my sister decided to come back here in japan,I'm a Japanese,but I grew there on America_.she thought _Riku is my twin sister_

* * *

**At their House/Mansion(music room)..**

"go on risa"riku said

"ok"risa said plainly

the music starts to play and she began to sing:

_You're not alone, together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll_

_take your hand_

_When it gets cold, and it feels like_

_the end_

_There's no place to go, you know I_

_won't give in_

_(Ahh, ahh)_

_No I won't give in_

_(Ahh, ahh)_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm_

_here for you_

Her sweet voice field the entire music room.

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing_

_you can say)_

_Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to_

_the truth_

_So - keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_we'll make it through_

_So far away, I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all_

_disappear_

_Before the doors close, and it comes_

_to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and_

_defend_

_Riku stared and listen to her._

_(Ahh, ahh)_

_I'll fight and defend_

_(Ahh, ahh)_

_Yeeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm_

_here for you_

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing_

_you can say)_

_Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to_

_the truth_

_So - keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_we'll make it through_

Even riku expected her sister to sing well,she's still amused to her performance.

Never said a word,she's just listening to her soft voice

_Hear me when I say when I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's_

_gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out_

_perfectly_

_Yeeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaaah_

_La da da da_

_La da da da_

_La da da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm_

_here for you_

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing_

_you can say)_

_Nothing you can do (Dooo, do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to_

_the truth_

_So - keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_we'll make it through_

_(Ahh, ahh)_

_(Ahh, ahh)_

_Keep holding on_

_(Ahh, ahh)_

_(Ahh, ahh)_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing_

_you can say)_

_Nothing you can do (Doo, do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to_

_the truth_

_So - keep holding on (Keep holding on)_

_Cause you know I make it through, I_

_make it through_

Her voice faded same with the music

riku applaud

"That was great risa!!as always!"riku said

"Well,thank you,sis.I will go upstairs to my room riku.I will make up some rest"

"Alright"

She goes up to her room and shut the door silently.she opens the computer and to her surprise,she has 230 mail on her e-mail.

"What?!what's this?hn,I'm tired of this!so many mails!"she shouted

Of course she's popular,a singer.A singer with wonderful and sweet voice.It is hell to know that your e-mail is full!

"Errrrrrrrrrrr!!!"she shouted like crazy.It's almost everyday.it's obvious that she's.sick.of.this.

"Read or erase??"she said"alright!I'll erase this all!But wait!it's crime!I can't do that!tey did it for me!"risa pause for a moment "alright!I'll read it!!"

She began reading it like mad

Some mails contains:

Hi Risa!!

I'm your number one fan!!My name is maki!yeah!your songs are great!

And of course your voice too!!I'd love to meet you in person!hahaha

And some are like this:

Risa!!I love you!!can we meet??

Risa!!Will you marry me?!

"Ughh,this is mad"she said"I give up,I will just sleep and rest for the rest of my hours..FREE HOURS.."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep

* * *

**The other day..(performance day)**

"Risa!prepare for tonight's performance!"her sister shouted

Yeah it's Sunday but…our risa is still no time..for rest..

"Alright riku!!i'll be right there!"she retorted

She walks downstairs to see riku

"Can I go out for a while?"risa asked her sister _please say yes riku_

"Ok!go ahead,just go home early"riku said

"Thanks a lot riku!!"she hugged her sister tight and kiss her on the cheeks

"It's nothing,now,go ahead"

Risa takes a bath,picks a good dress.and walked off the mansion

* * *

**Park…**

"Where can I go now??"she thought

The sky is good as ever,the birds are chirping and the soft wind blew into her face

She knew that this is a great day for her to go for a walk.

She swept a few strands of her hair from her face,and walks slowly,eyeing on every thing she sees.she slowly stepped along the brick path.she noticed a bench under a shade of a tree,she sat on it and feel her environment. Tiny strands of light shone through the leaves creating golden speckles at her side.

"This day…would be a great day"she said silently

She brought a book with her before she marched off their house.she starts to flip the pages of her book.there was a bookmark between the book.she began reading.

Leaves were falling.wind were blowing.she's silently sitting there.her long brown hair was blown by a gentle wind.

Someone is watching her from afar.a figure of a boy.he is standing not far from her.he sis watching her…..

* * *

_Who is she?she's so..so_…"stop!what are you talking about?stop!"the boy thought 

He has blue hair and ocean blue eyes,it's so attractive.

"Satoshi,what are you doing there?"a boy called,it was like a year older than him,satoshi

"Nothing,krad"he replied plainly

"Well,let's go home"the older boy said.his name is krad.older brother of satoshi

"Fine then" _hope to see you again.._satoshi thought who glanced back at the girl,risa

Satoshi and his older brother krad goes home for rest.then,satoshi's cellphone rangs

"Hello"

"Hello satoshi,it's me takeshi"

_Takeshi_…"what now?"he said plainly

"Well,we just planned to go somewhere tonight,will yo-"

"I will not"

"Ohh come on!satoshi!we'll be having fun there!"

_I hate fun_.."You've heard me"then hungs up

His brother kard appeard out from the kitchen with apron on him

"Who's that?"

"Nothing"he answered back

* * *

risa was there,reading peacefully.her cellphone rang 

"hello,risa speaking"

"risa!!where are you??go back here now!"

"ok ok riku,just don't shout!!i'm here at the park"

"ok,hurry up!did you notice what time is it now?!"

"ohhhh,sorry.it's …6:00!!!shoot!sorryi'll be right there"

she hungs up the phone

"I didn't notice the time!"she walk fast into the haunted street(A/N:haunted because there was no one)

she passed some lovers walking slowly and sweetly

_hmm..(sigh)I wish I'm just like that,walking sweetly ith my love one!_she thought"ohhh gotta hurry!"

atlast,she reached their mansion

she opened the door,revealing a slightly mad riku standing there near the door

"sorry!riku"

"ok,alright,hurry up!"

"yes!"

she rushed to her closet and grabbed her dress and put it on,fix her hair,put on her shoes

and then,she's done

"riku!i'm done"she said pulling her guitar from the music room

"let's go"riku said

"ohh!wait riku!i'll just follow you there,ok?"

"why?"

"I have something to do before I go?"

"ok,just be on time"riku shut the door and risa left there alone

"silly me,I forgot to call her"she reached her cellphone into her pocket

"hello ritsuko!i'm going now!"

"ohh,I'm on my way then"

"bye"then hungs up

she rushed to the door,grabbed the keys and walked off with her guitar

* * *

it's boring here.And I don't want to spent time with my brother.ok,I will just go outside and take a walk,that's much better,than staying here.doing nothing 

"where are you going??"krad asked him

"I'm going foe a walk"

"ok,just go home early"

"ok"he shut the door closed

* * *

"I will take the park for short cut"risa mumbled 

"it's way too dark,but It doesn't matter"she continued to walk

* * *

_I will go to the park now,I hope she's there_ he thought _tomorrow is the first day of school_

_after summer ended_

_kinda dark here,there's someone coming _he thought

A figure appeared from afar,the figre was quite fast,walking fast,he can't see it because of the dark

but then,when the figure was quite near he could see who was it.he saw her,the figure was her.

_it's her,what is she doing here?_he thought _she's carrying a..guitar?she's singing?maybe.._

so much questions were running thru his head,and it's all about the girl,the girl named..

Risa Harada,but he didn't know her name yet

_who's that?_risa thought

she's quite near to him,satoshi.she decided to ask him why he was there alone in the dark,cold park

"hello there,why are you alone in such a place like this?"she asked,she's now infront of him

"…………"he didn't reply what can _I say…what can I say to her?better not to answer back_

"ohh,if you don't want to answer,it's ok.sorry,I'm on a rush.bye"she said then waved good bye

_who's that?hmm.this is not the time for a thing like that,but he's..kinda cute..he's blue eyes were…wonderful_ she thought

_

* * *

darn you,satoshi.now she's gone.hope I can see her again_he thought _she's..she's kinda pretty_

when I saw her, and we're so close from each other.i feel just like..like a…_falling leaf_

* * *

Ok!!please review!!i work so much for it!

hope you like it!

it's just chapter 1!

so much more to come!!

I'm so excited!!

hahahahaha

lovelotz


	2. School Day

* * *

Second Chapter here!!Please review!!I will appreciate it,if you would..

Hahahahaha

Thanks a lot!

* * *

**School Day**

* * *

**A**fter her performance(or show),Risa headed to their mansion.she'd the only one in there,cause riku is up for something.so Risa left alone.

she slumped herself on her bed.staring blankly at the ceiling and flicking her hair

slowly.She wants to be alone,yes.she want it because when she's alone,her mind is at peace,far from her busy world.

"Hmm…this is good.Alone by yourself.all alone"She paused"This is what I want..peace and quiet.Away from my world"

_.Flashback_.

After her tiring show:

Riku sighed "Risa,I know that you're tired..so.."

"so??"risa asked

"soIdecidedthatyou'regoingtorestforamonth"

"sorry?"

riku now,smiled"I said,I decided that you're going to rest for a month or so"

risa's jaw dropped"w..what?!Is that ture?riku?"

"yes,in short.I will let you go on for school.I will give you a break"

risa's eyes twinkle like stars"reeeeeeeeaaaalllllly???"

"yes,you've heard me right"

_.End of flashback._

She opened her eyes and smiled "this means that,I'm free for the whole year!!"she shouted"and tomorrow..the first day of school at Azumano middle school…"

_I'm soooooo excited!!_

* * *

_First day of school.._

"what?riku is gone?but where??"

"I don't know miss risa"spiky red haired boy said

"but daisuke,hmm"risa said frowning"where else she could be?"

"Sorry,no idea"daisuke said frowning

Risa saw the frown look on his face"Ohh,It's alright.Don't mind it,maybe she's out there,working for something"she forced a fake smile on her face.Daisuke suddenly smiled at her."Well,let's go daisuke,let's walk together for school!"

"ok,"daisuke answered

Risa and Daisuke walked together.Daisuke saw risa's face,she's staring blankly at the ground.she seemed so sad._maybe because of riku..where could she be??ohh riku..your making us crazy!!_

"ok daisuke,thanks for the walk with me,see you later.i'll see the principal for some information"with that,she rushed off

_risa…I'm worried about you..when can I tell you what I feel,and how??_

_this feeling..it's like a struggling force._daisuke thought then proceeded to his class room

* * *

_Principal's office…_

risa knocked the door.twice.

"miss harada,please come in"risa came in silently

"I heard about your sister,who's missing.I know that she is somewhere out there"

Risa sighed heavily "thanks principal,I hope she's fine"she paused for a minute"Where is my classroom?"she asked plainly

"ohhh,sorry.your classroom is uhm.."she searched her name thru a thick book,it's look like a students list"here..at 2-A"

"thank you principal,can I go on now?"

"yes yes,miss harada"

she bows"thank you again"and shut the door

* * *

_Hallway.._

Satoshi is on his way,he is heading to their classroom.

He is on the hallway,when he notice a familiar girl.Yes,he's right,the girl he loves to watch from afar.

_What the?s..she's studying here?great..I want to know her,but..no I can't_ he thought

_I can't go near her.._

he's standing there,standing still.he didn't want to move,even a little bit.His mind didn't tell him so.He wants to came closer,but something's stopping him.

Risa is walking absentmindedly on the hallway,she didn't paying attention to anything,her mind is full of questions,questions about riku._why is she…gone?_she thought _Ohh riku_

Satoshi on the other hand was staring at her form the end of his eyes.Risa passed him,silently,not uttering any single word.then risa stopped from her track.

this made satoshi's heart beat,fast…Risa faced him.

she smiled weakly and said "ohh,excuse me sir,where is classroom 2-A?"

Satoshi is surprised,Risa is talking to him for the second time._She's talking to me again,bt she's asking_..he thought

_I know this guy..hmm..he's so familiar to me…yeah!I saw him_"if I'm not mistaken..you're that boy I saw at the park..right??last night?don't you remember??I asked you why were you there.."she paused for a moment"don't tell me you're not going to answer me again?"she asked him.she didn't notice that she's talking in english

_She's good in English,maybe she's from America._.(A/N:such a genius boy satoshi!!)

_Class 2-A??she's my classmate?great.._

she suddenly realized what she said"ohhh,sorry..Can you understand me?"she asked him

"yes I understand you,I can speak in English as you do.."he stopped"and No,I will answer your question this time"he said plainly,he's not looking to risa

She smiled "ohh,really??well then!that's great!soo,where it is?"

He started to walk away "follow me,I'm in that class too.."he said shortly

"oh,ok.thanks"_He's good in English..I wonder who he is,and what is his name.._

_I wonder what's her name.and now she's staring blankly at the sky from the windows that we were passing,something's wrong with her_ he _thought but how can I know?i did meet her,but only yesterday,when I saw her sitting alone at the park…stop now satoshi.stop thinking about her._

In just a minute they reached the classroom.They still remain in silence.Risa suddenly spoke:

She bows infront of him"thanks again!"

He is looking at her now"it's nothing"and walked inside,ignoring risa,who is standing there.at the same moment,their teacher appeared

"oh ms.harada,I'm glad you were staying here with us.and you're a great singer,I love all your songs"the teacher said

she smiled"ohh thank you sensei,I would love to study here at Azumano middle school."

"Oh great!,wait a moment Here.I will introduce you to the class"The teacher walked inside the classroom

She waited for a while and the teacher waved at her,this is the sign to go inside

"This is your new classmate,I know you knew her.of course she's popular"the teacher said.her classmates is starting to shout out because of joy.they knew that it was her,their new classmate.because of the news of course"your new classmate,ms.Risa Harada,she's from America"

She smiled sweetly infront of the class,even if it's fake,they didn't notice.except for the only one Satoshi Hiwatari,he knew it,he knows that she's sad.but he didn't know why.

"now,where can you sit?"then she pointed an empty seat near the window AND near to satoshi"sit near infront of Mr.Hiwatari,Ms.harada"

She nodded slowly"ok sensei"she proceeded to her sit and sat down slowly.she's infront of satoshi,so satoshi can stare at her from her back

_She's quiet the whole day..is this the real her?quiet as me.._satoshi thought…the whole day.then the bell rang.the students starts packing their things.some are heading (rushing)to the direction of risa,who was sitting until now

"miss risa!!can I have your autograph!!??"one of her fan shouted"ohh yes,sure.."she said weakly and signed it fast.now her fan was shouting her name now,they're like crazy!craving over her was mad that was in risa's mind._I have to escape here,or else…I know what will happen_ she thought

"sorry I have to go now,bye,see you tomorrow!"and rushed out of the room.satoshi in the other hand was there,watching the whole scene.he stood up from his sit and walked off too,like risa did a while ago.his fan girls was there too,staring at him like crazy.they were the most popular girl and boy on that school.well,It's obvious

Risa walked towards their mansion and picked her guitar with her._I don't want to stay here_..she thought"I need some peaceful place for rest"she said then she grabbed her house keys and shut the door close

She knows where she can stay..at the park

She stepped to the brick path and sighted a good place for her to rest.There was no one there,but her..on that time.

She sat at the green grass slowly,The sky was painted pink,orange and yellow.

She loves the sky a lot.She grabbed her guitar and place it to her lap and strummed it slowly and gently and started to sing a song:

_Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me.  
_

Her voice is sweet it can calm anyone.

Satoshi is in the same park as risa was,he heard a voice,a very sweet voice.he followed the sound silently and found a very familiar girl.risa harada.

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

She continued singing.It's from her heart,everytime she's singing,she's giving her heart to it.he listened quietly,so risa will not notice him.

_You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me._

her voice,it's something…very beautiful,but something's wrong,there was sadness

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know._

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

Her song ended…the sound of the guitar faded too.but into satoshi's mind and heart,It'll never end.

Suddenly risa stood up and shouted"Riku!!!Where are you?!"a crystal liquid fell from her eyes,she didn't notice it,though,she didn't care even if she ended up bursting into tears.but someone cares..

_That's the reason..I know now..Your sister was missing.. _He thought _I can't take it..when you cry,It hurts..but why?who are you for me?_

* * *

please review!!!!!I'll be glad if you would!!

-blackMelancholy-


End file.
